Zrio Kingdom
by Kinzao Kirumi
Summary: "Ketika bumi, bulan dan matahari berada dalam satu garis lurus. Maka, kegelapan akan bangkit kembali." / Itu sepenggal ramalan yang mengakibatkan Naruto harus dibuang ke dunia manusia. Ketika usianya menginjak umur ke-17, dia didatangi 2 pria aneh yang menjelaskan siapa dirinya. Naruto tetap tidak mengerti dan ia rasa hidupnya tak sama lagi untuk selanjutnya. / AU!Kingdom


**Zrio Kingdom**

_**[Blue Kingdom] © Aoi**_

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**[Adventure/Fantasy (maybe) a lil bit Family with absurd(?) language, Typo(s), AU!Kingdom, and etc]**

**A/N: **_Aku tidak berpikir ini cerita yang benar-benar layak dibaca—ma-maksudku, cerita ini benar-benar muncul ketika tidak sengaja aku melihat sebuah gambar di sosmed. Belum lagi adanya bahasa yang aneh di dalam fanfic ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf jika mengotori archive Naruto. Tapi jika kalian berniat membacanya, aku menunggu jejak kaki(?) kalian. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jiraiya bukan pria yang mudah mempercayai sebuah ramalan. Namun, ramalan satu ini membuatnya harus berpikir dan... berpikir lagi. Ramalan itu menyatakan bahwa di masa depan akan ada seorang anak yang menghancurkan kerajaannya atau menyelamatkan kerajaannya. Ya, benar. Ada dua kemungkinan dimana anak itu bisa jadi Sang Penyelamat atau Sang Pembawa Kehancuran. Dan dalam ramalan tersebut, anak itu lahir pada bulan ke sepuluh dibawah cahaya yang menerangi kegelapan—gerhana bulan. Yang artinya, bulan ini—bulan Oktober dan seharusnya ia hanya harus memastikan setiap bayi yang lahir di kala gerhana bulan terjadi._

_Namun, lagi-lagi ada kendala dimana salah satu bayi tersebut adalah calon cucunya kelak yang memang akan lahir di bulan Oktober—entah tanggal berapa. Mungkin ia akan merasa tenang bila ramalan itu hanya menyebutkan Sang Penyelamat, sayangnya takdir berkata lain. Dan Jiraiya tak mau ambil resiko jika tetap membiarkan anak yang disebut dalam ramalan menghancurkan kerajaannya kelak._

_Kemudian kedua matanya beralih keluar jendela dari ruang pribadinya—menatap langit tanpa suara. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya—setetes air mata keluar dari kedua matanya._

_Berbisik lirih, ia berkata, "Maafkan kakek, Naruto. Maafkan kakek..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya dari Sang Mentari menyusup ke dalam salah satu rumah di kawasan perumahan yang berada di daerah pinggiran Tokyo. Perumahan yang didominasi rumah kecil nan sejuk dengan halaman yang cukup luas yang ditumbuhi berbagai pepohonan rindang menambah nilai keindahan tersendiri untuk kawasan perumahan tersebut. Belum lagi angin sepoi-sepoi yang amat menentramkan hati yang tercipta bagi siapa pun yang tinggal di sana.

Sayangnya, tidak untuk salah satu rumah yang berada paling ujung yang langsung berhadapan dengan jalan setapak yang mengarah ke hutan. Salah satu penghuni rumah tersebut yang masih memakai celemek melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke kamar anaknya—um, koreksi—anak angkatnya yang terlambat bangun.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kayu bercat cokelat dengan ukiran sebuah nama "Naruto", Iruka mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto—anaknya—sambil berseru memanggil namanya untuk bangun. Namun, menunggu sekian lama tidak ada jawaban ia menggedor pintu kamar Naruto sambil berteriak—mengancam, tepatnya.

"Naruto! Bangun sekarang juga atau Ayah akan membuang semua persediaan ramenmu yang kau simpan di dalam lemari!"

Dan tidak perlu berseru dua kali untuk mendengar suara kunci yang diputar dan pintu yang berderit terbuka menampilkan seorang anak yang baru menginjak usia 17 tahun semalam dengan wajah mengantuk dan topi tidur yang masih tergantung miring di kepalanya.

"Pagi, Yah," ucapnya dengan mata yang sayu dan masih tampak mengantuk.

"Pagi," balas Iruka cepat yang tampak masam karena anaknya bangun telat. "Kau semalam tidur jam berapa, Naruto?"

Naruto menguap lebar lalu menjawab, "Lupa. Tapi sangat malam, aku rasa."

Mengusap wajahnya lelah melihat kelakuan Naruto yang selalu tidur larut malam—nyaris pagi setiap tahun di hari ulang tahunnya pada tanggal 10 Oktober. Sebenarnya tidak selalu di hari ulang tahunnya karena akhir-akhir ini insomnia miliknya kambuh—entah karena mimpi buruk atau apa yang menyebabkan dia tak bisa tidur.

"Ya sudah, cuci muka atau mandi sana. Setelah itu kita makan. Ada sedikit kejutan untukmu."

Kedua safir milik Naruto langsung berbinar-binar terang. "Benarkah?"

Iruka mengangguk lalu melenggang ke dapur kembali. Sedangkan Naruto tanpa diperintah dua kali segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Kira-kira apa yang akan dihadiahkan Ayahnya padanya, ya? Pikir Naruto di sela-sela menggosok badannya.

**.**

**.**

**-aoi-**

**.**

**.**

Bau sup miso yang akan mengundang selera siapapun yang menciumnya tercium ketika Naruto memasuki dapur yang juga digunakan sebagai ruang makan. Sayangnya, 'siapapun' disini tidak termasuk Naruto karena Naruto sudah merengut kecewa ketika menginjakkan kakinya dan mencium bau sup miso—bukan makanan favoritnya, ramen.

"Tidak ada ramen," ucap Naruto kecewa. Ia memandangi sup miso yang masih mengepulkan asap—sangat menggiurkan tapi tidak untuk Naruto. "Kenapa?" Memandang Iruka yang sudah duduk di hadapannya dan menanggalkan celemek yang tadi dipakainya untuk membangunkan Naruto.

"Kau harus sekali-kali mengganti menu makanmu, Naruto. Jangan ramen terus," nasehat Iruka.

"Tapi kan aku mau ramen..." Merajuk kesal, ia mengabaikan Iruka yang menyiapkan piring dengan nasi di atasnya.

"Naruto..." Suara lirih yang nyaris seperti bisikan membuat Naruto berpikir ulang untuk _ngambek_. Menghadapi Ayahnya yang marah itu lebih menakutkan daripada tidak makan ramen selama seminggu—eh, tidak tiga hari. Karena tidak makan ramen selama seminggu itu seperti kiamat bagi Naruto. Ck, dasar maniak ramen.

Mengucapkan "_Itadakimasu!_" berbarengan, Iruka dan Naruto memulai ritual sarapan mereka dalam keheningan yang diwarnai dengan suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring tanpa menyadari kediaman mereka sedang diawasi oleh sepasang mata berwarna merah—mengawasi di balik pepohonan.

**.**

**.**

**-aoi-**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu tempat yang tak terjangkau dari tangan dan penglihatan manusia—sebuah tempat dimana sebuah kerajan—Zrio Havqmuy(1)—berdiri dengan megahnya. Terdapat sebuah desa dengan lima rumah utama yang menjadi pusat dari rumah-rumah kecil di sekelilingnya—mereka adalah lima klan pendukung kerajaan, yaitu: Shimura, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Nara dan Yamanaka.

Di dalam kerajaan, di ruangan dimana sang pemimpin berada sedang terjadi sebuah perundingan tentang nasib 'anak dalam ramalan'. Percakapan dengan bahasa asing di ruangan itu—yang tentu tak dapat dimengerti manusia—tampak saling beradu sengit. Sang Raja yang memiliki surai kuning itu menghela napas panjang mendengar para menteri yang saling beradu pendapat.

"_Mae hava bimel zeciyic fisil zoreb feliv, hev?__(2)_" Sang Raja bertanya sekali lagi pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang lalu untuk memastikan bahwa dia tak salah memastikan.

Menteri yang berada di sebelah kanannya menunduk mengiyakan. Kemudian menjawab, "_Zovel, Tevq Yirae.__(3)_" Sang menteri dari klan Hyuuga ini berniat melanjutkan tapi dipotong oleh menteri yang berhadapan dengannya, klan Uchiha.

"Karena itu, _hafe lecib yoyzivilvte.__(4)_" Nada sarkatis yang keluar dari ketua klan Uchiha—Uchiha Fugaku membuat empat orang menteri lainnya terkesiap.

"Jangan berkata kasar begitu, Uchiha." Uchiha Hiashi—ketua klan Hyuuga—menatap kasar Fugaku yang tampak tak merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya.

Mencibir ke arah Hiashi, Fugaku membalas, "Kita tak mau ramalan itu menjadi kenyataan. Tak ada alasan lain, kita memang harus membunuhnya."

Shimura Danzo—ketua klan Shimura dan pria tertua di ruangan itu akhirnya bersuara, "Aku... setuju dengan Fugaku. Kita tak bisa mengambil resiko membawanya kembali. Apalagi menjadikan dia seorang Putra Mahkota. _Cese__(5)__, _Anda harus memikirkan kembali hal tersebut."

Dari klan Yamanaka—Yamanaka Inoichi mendesah lelah mendengar dua kubu yang terus bertentangan. Inoichi tidak—atau belum—memihak siapapun. Namun, mendengar perdebatan mereka, membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanya kepada para _cenayang_?" usul Inoichi.

Semua mata memandangnya kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Bukan usul yang buruk," kata Hiashi setuju. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Fugaku lalu ke Namikaze Minato—Sang Raja yang diam, berpikir. "Bagaimana? Anda setuju?"

Tatapan Minato beralih ke satu-satunya menteri yang belum mengeluarkan pendapatnya—klan Nara, Nara Shikaku. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tampak bosan tapi aku yakin kau memiliki pendapat yang lebih baik."

Shikaku yang sudah menebak ia akan ditanyai menunduk singkat sebelum menyatakan pendapatnya. "_Cenayang _sebenarnya bukan usul yang baik karena ramalan mereka lah kita berdebat disini," ujarnya santai. "Tapi, mereka juga tidak terlalu buruk untuk kita tanyai dan untuk memberi kita saran bagaimana kita bertindak selanjutnya."

Mengangguk-angguk mengerti Minato bertanya, "Ada yang memiliki usul yang berbeda?"

Para menteri saling berpandang lalu menunduk. "Tidak, _Tevq Yirae__(6)_"

"Baguslah," balas Minato sembari tersenyum tipis. "Panggilkan Haruno kesini," perintahnya kepada salah satu penjaga yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya. Penjaga tersebut mengangguk kemudian pamit undur diri.

Minato menerawang langit-langit dengan tangannya lalu berbisik lirih—hanya didengar olehnya seorang. "Naruto, tunggu Ayah. Sebentar lagi."

**.**

**.**

**-aoi-**

**.**

**.**

"Woah, ponsel!" Naruto berteriak girang ketika mendapati hadiah ayahnya adalah sebuah ponsel berwarna biru _touch screen _berkamera—bukan ponsel canggih yang biasa dimiliki anak muda jaman sekarang hanya ponsel _touch screen _biasa dengan aplikasi-aplikasi yang tidak lebih sama dengan ponsel lainnya. "Terimakasih, Ayah!"

Naruto langsung menghambur memeluk Iruka yang menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Sama-sama, Naruto. Maaf ya, cuma itu yang bisa Ayah berikan."

Naruto menggeleng semangat setelah melepaskan dekapannya. "Tidak-tidak. Aku senang—sangat senang Ayah memberikan ponsel, aku sudah benar-benar menginginkannya sejak lama sekali."

Iruka tertawa melihat kegembiraan Naruto. Mengacak surai kuningnya lalu melihat ke jam dinding—pukul 9 siang. "Ah, Ayah hampir terlambat."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Sekarang hari Minggu, Ayah kerja?"

Iruka menepuk dahinya—lupa memberitahu Naruto akan kepergiannya ke luar kota. "Ayah ada urusan di luar kota. Sekolah memutuskan Ayah untuk mengikuti seminar di Kyoto."

"Kyoto? Itu jauh, Yah. Berapa lama?"

Menimbang-nimbang sebentar lalu menjawab, "Satu minggu. Ayah akan menggunakan sepeda motor untuk ke stasiun lalu menitipkan motornya ke teman Ayah dan naik kereta setelahnya."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Baiklah," ucapnya kemudian.

"Kamu nggak apa Ayah tinggalin?"

"Hei, Ayah pikir sedang bicara dengan siapa. Aku akan baik-baik saja," katanya percaya diri.

Iruka tertawa. "Baik-baik, Ayah mengerti." Setelah mengambil tasnya di kamar dan merapikan pakaian yang dipakainya, ia sudah siap dengan sepeda motor di depan rumah. "Naruto, Ayah pergi dulu."

"Iya, hati-hati, Yah..."

"Jangan ledakan rumah!" ingat Iruka kepada Naruto.

Naruto cemberut sesaat tapi langsung tersenyum lebar, "Siap! Aku tidak akan meledakan rumah!"

"Bagus," balas Iruka. Iruka akan naik ke atas motornya ketika Naruto berseru padanya. "Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Ayo kita berfoto."

"Hah?" Iruka tidak mengerti permintaan anaknya.

Cemberut, Naruto mengulang lagi perkataannya. "Berfoto, Ayah... Berdua, disini." Ia menggoyang-goyangkan ponsel di tangannya.

"Hm?"

"Ayah..."

"Baik-baik..." turut Iruka menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto sudah berdiri sendirian di depan rumahnya menatap jejak akhir yang ditinggalkan Ayahnya. Tersenyum kemudian sambil memandang _wallpaper _ponselnya yang sudah berganti dengan foto Ayahnya dan dia yang tersenyum lebar. Membalikkan badan, ia kembali masuk ke rumah dan menutup pintu rapat dengan hati gembira.

**.**

**.**

**-aoi-**

**.**

**.**

Sendirian di ruang pribadinya, Minato merenungi perkataan _cenayang _tadi. Ia belum dapat memastikan apakah yang dilakukannya benar atau tidak—karena hatinya berkata rindu hadirnya sang buah hati yang telah ia tinggalkan di dunia manusia selama 17 tahun. Bukan karena alasan yang dikemukakan oleh sang _cenayang _tadi.

Percakapan tadi bersama sang _cenayang _jadi terulang kembali ke dalam ingatannya.

Cenayang _wanita bernama lengkap Haruno Mebuki membungkuk singkat ke arah raja dan para menterinya. Pakaian putih polosnya yang mirip jubah menjuntai hingga mata kakinya. Surai panjangnya digelung ke atas—menampakkan kerapian, kesopanan dan keanggunan sebagai seorang _cenayang—_pembawa pesan dari langit._

_Minato segera menanyakan tujuan awal Mebuki diundang kemari. Mebuki tampak mendengarkan dengan saksama. Setelah permasalahannya selesai diceritakan Minato, Mebuki akhirnya menyuarakan pendapatnya sebagai _cenayang.

"_Ketika bumi, bulan dan matahari berada dalam satu garis lurus. Maka, kegelapan akan bangkit kembali." Mebuki mengawali ucapannya dengan sepenggal kalimat dalam ramalan. "Ramalan itu menyatakan kehancuran yang akan terjadi ketika gerhana matahari terjadi. Dan—maaf bila saya lancang—kehancuran kerajaan memang sudah tertulis dalam takdir." Menunduk dalam-dalam Mebuki mendengar suara terkesiap dari ruanan tersebut. Pastilah ucapannya benar-benar mengejutkan._

"_Lalu?" tanya Minato tak sabar. Ia tahu Mebuki belum selesai mengutarakan pikirannya._

"_Anak dalam ramalan memang belum dipastikan akan menjadi Sang Penyelamat atau Pembawa Kehancuran, namun saya telah memastikan di do'a yang saya lakukan terakhir kali bahwa anak itu dibutuhkan di dunia ini. Dia harus kembali ke dunia ini dan dilatih agar nantinya, ketika dia dibutuhkan, dia harus... dikorbankan."_

_Kalimat terakhir dari Mebuki menimbulkan tanda tanya dan kekagetan di 6 kepala yang berada di ruangan tersebut._

"_Dikorbankan? Apa maksudmu?" Fugaku menyuarakan isi pikiran yang lain._

_Membungkuk lebih dalam, Mebuki melanjutkan, "Kehancuran, kegelapan dan darah. Segalanya berhubungan hingga kini. Kegelapan akan mengakibatkan kehancuran. Darah dapat menjadi air yang memadamkan atau api yang mengobarkan. Darah yang dimiliki anak dalam ramalan dapat menyelamatkan negeri ini dari kegelapan dan kehancuran. Tapi, dia juga dapat membawa petaka dan kehancuran dari kegelapan yang ada. Karena itu, lebih cepat membawa anak tersebut kemari dan mendapatkan hatinya untuk menjadi Sang Penyelamat." Berhenti sebentar, Mebuki melanjutkan, "Selain itu anak dalam ramalan telah berumur 17 tahun. Jejaknya yang disembunyikan telah muncul kembali. Dia harus segera didapatkan sebelum pihak musuh."_

_Mengangguk-angguk mengerti, para menteri menatap Minato—raja mereka yang tampak bingung dan risau. "Jadi, pada akhirnya dia harus dibunuh?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Minato tak mendapat jawaban dari orang-orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut dan keheningan lama menyapa mereka setelahnya._

Lamunan Minato buyar ketika ketukan pintu terdengar mendengung di telinganya. Dia menggumamkan kata 'Masuk' lalu seorang pria dengan rambut perak melawan gravitasi membungkuk ke arahnya—pengawal pribadinya, Hatake Kakashi.

"Mereka—Uchiha Itachi dan Hyuuga Neji—telah berangkat ke dunia manusia untuk melaksanakan tugas menjemput Pangeran."

Minato tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terimakasih. Beberapa saat kemudian ia telah sendirian lagi di dalam ruangannya—merenungi yang sedang terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**-aoi-**

**.**

**.**

Naruto baru saja mandi kedua kalinya karena badannya yang lengket—dipenuhi keringat karena panasnya matahari hari ini—ketika ia mendengar suara tubrukan benda atau sesuatu-apalah-itu di depan rumahnya. Awalnya ia tidak menghiraukan suara-suara sialan itu tapi lama kelamaan telinganya gatal mendengar suara-suara berisik itu—seperti pertengkaran seseorang. Apakah preman-preman dari gang sebelah sedang bertarung di depan rumahnya? Tapi kenapa? Dan untuk apa? Naruto tidak mengerti.

Menyibakkan tirai yang menghalangi pandangannya dengan luar, ia terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. "A-apa," bisiknya nyaris tak bersuara.

Tentu, Naruto kaget ketika yang ia dapati di depan rumahnya adalah 3 pria beriris mata merah sedang melakukan pertarungan—tidak, bukan pertarungan saling tinju dan hantam yang ia lihat tapi api-api yang berterbangan. Tanah yang berderak dan ia yakin melihat keretakan di halaman rumahnya hingga tempat orang-orang bermata merah aneh itu bertarung. Belum lagi pepohonan yang terbakar api melatar belakangi pertarungan dengan kekuatan-kekuatan ajaib itu.

Naruto terkejut—ia bahkan nyaris lupa bagaimana cara bernapas.

Pertarungan dua lawan satu itu cukup lama berlangsung sampai dimenangkan oleh dua orang yang berambut hitam diikat dan yang berambut hitam panjang dengan mematahkan leher lawan mereka yang berambut hitam pendek. Naruto mengernyit jijik ketika melihat adegan tersebut. Benar-benar menjijikkan.

Kemudian tanpa Naruto sangka, dua orang misterius itu menoleh ke arahnya. Benar-benar ke arahnya! Naruto langsung menutup tirai dan mundur—ketakutan. Dua pasang mata berwarna merah itu sungguh menyeramkan. Naruto tak dapat menyangkal bahwa kini ia ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, jantungnya berdegup melebihi kecepatan batas normal.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Dan suara ketukan pintu itu menambah ketakutannya berkali-kali lipat. Lalu ia berteriak seperti orang yang kehilangan kewarasannya.

"PERGI DARI SINI, SIALAN! PERGI!"

Tak ada ketukan lagi di pintunya. Naruto mengira orang-orang aneh itu telah pergi. Tapi, dugaannya salah ketika pintu depan rumahnya dilalap api dan menampakkan dua orang aneh tadi. Salah seorang yang rambutnya lebih pendek maju diikuti seorang lagi yang berambut panjang.

Naruto tak dapat berkata apapun lagi. Jika hari ini takdirnya mati maka ia rela. Ia hanya sedih harus membayangkan ayahnya sekembalinya ke Kyoto mendapati tubuh anaknya tak bernyawa. Tidak! Naruto tidak bisa membayangkannya dan ia tak mau mati. Kemudian, ia ingat ponsel barunya ada di saku celananya, mungkin ia bisa menggunakannya dan memanggil polisi jadi ia bisa terhindar dari kematian. Ia sudah memegang ponselnya ketika kedua orang aneh itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan membungkuk padanya.

Tunggu! Membungkuk? Naruto tak salah lihat kan?

Kedua orang aneh itu membungkuk cukup lama sebelum menegakkan kembali badan mereka dan Naruto mendapati mata berwarna hitam dan perak—tidak ada lagi warna merah di kedua mata mereka, itu sedikit melegakan Naruto.

"Senang bertemu Anda, _Xevqocev__(7)__. _Maaf untuk pintu itu. Nanti akan saya betulkan." Pria yang berambut lebih pendek berbicara kepadanya sambil tersenyum tipis—bagi Naruto senyum itu tampak mengerikan—dan tadi dia berkata apa padanya? Xev—apa? Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti jadi dia tak menjawab apapun dan masih meringkuk di lantai.

"Ah, saya lupa mengenalkan diri. Saya Uchiha Itachi dari klan Uchiha sedangkan di sebelahku adalah Hyuuga Neji dari klan Hyuuga. Kami bertugas mengawal anda ke Zrio Havqmuy dengan selamat. Kalau bisa Anda segera bersiap karena daerah ini tak aman lagi, _Mech__(8)_sudah mengetahui lokasi Anda," jelas pria bernama Uchiha Itachi itu kepada Naruto yang masih bingung dan tidak mengerti apapun yang dibicarakan Uchiha Itachi kepadanya.

Bukankah mereka berniat membunuhnya? Kenapa bicara omong kosong? Kepala Naruto hampir meledak karenanya.

Jadi, kalimat pertama yang ia keluarkan adalah, "Kalian siapa? Ke-kenapa?" Pertanyaan bodoh memang karena pria bernama Uchiha Itachi itu sudah menjelaskan.

Pria yang berambut panjang—Hyuuga Neji berbisik kepada rekannya, Itachi. Naruto tidak mendengar jelas apa yang ia katakan tapi ia masih mendengar, 'Syok', 'Kejadian tadi', 'Takut' dan beberapa kata lain yang menurutnya mungkin berhubungan dengan pembunuhan yang dilakukan mereka tadi.

Uchiha Itachi berdeham. "Mungkin apa yang saya katakan tadi terlalu panjang? Baiklah akan saya singkat. Anda akan bertemu orangtua kandung Anda. Kami yang bertugas mengantar Anda kesana, _Xevqocev._"

Hah? Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya terkejut mendengar perkataan pria yang mengaku bernama Uchiha Itachi itu. Tapi terkejutnya ia adalah karena Itachi mengatakan akan mengantarnya ke rumah orangtua kandungnya. Orangtua kandungnya yang bahkan tak ia ingat rupa wajah mereka. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang akan mengantarnya kepada orangtua kandung yang selama ini ia angankan keberadaannya. Orangtua kandung yang menelantarkannya ke panti asuhan hanya berbekal nama dan tanggal lahir juga sepotong pakaian. Tidak, ia tidak rindu mereka. Mereka sudah menelantarkannya dan ia tak berharap akan mengakui mereka sebagai orangtua kandung seandainya bertemu. Dia hanya penasaran dan ingin menanyakan kenapa dulu dirinya dibuang.

Menatap ke arah dua orang tersebut lalu berdiri. "Kalian yakin akan membawaku ke orangtuaku? Kalian... tidak mengada-ada kan? Maksudku aku melihat kalian membunuh pria di depan tadi." Naruto tak mau begitu saja percaya omongan tak masuk akal dari seseorang yang baru saja membunuh.

Tersenyum tipis sekali lagi, Itachi menjawab, "Maaf telah memertontonkan _itu_ di depan Anda, Tuan. Tapi dia harus dibunuh, dia adalah _Mech _yang mengincar darah Tuan. Oleh karena itu, Anda harus ke kerajaan untuk mendapat perlindungan."

"T-tunggu! Aku belum mengerti apapun. Bisa jelaskan lebih rinci? Dan kenapa kau sangat sopan kepadaku? Aku memangnya siapa?" Aneh—Naruto merasa dirinya kini aneh karena mempertanyakan siapa dirinya kepada orang lain.

"Anda adalah Tuan kami. Anda adalah anak tunggal dari raja kerajaan Zrio. Dan Anda juga Sang Penyelamat yang memiliki takdir untuk menyelamatkan kami dari kegelapan yang membawa kehancuran," ujarnya kalem.

Oke, Naruto sampai sini sudah mencerna beberapa info. Dua orang di hadapannya adalah yang akan mengantarnya ke orangtua kandungnya. Lalu dia anak seorang raja—Naruto adalah seorang pangeran dan dia terkejut menyimpulkan hal tersebut—dan satunya lagi, tunggu! Naruto meninggalkan satu hal kecil yaitu kerajaan?! Hah...? Sebenarnya takdir apa yang sedang menuntun Naruto ke dalam permainan sebuah kerajaan di abad ke-21? Naruto tidak mengerti dan ia rasa hidupnya tak sama lagi untuk selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be countinued-**

* * *

_Adakah yang bisa membaca bahasa planet di atas? Tidak? Baiklah ini kamusnya:_

**Glosarium:**

(1) Blue Kingdom, Zrio untuk Blue dan Havqmuy untuk Kingdom. Judul juga memakai nama kerajaan ini hanya saja tetap memakai Kingdom.

(2) Dia kini telah berumur tujuh belas tahun, kan?

(3) Benar, Yang Mulia.

(4) Kita harus membunuhnya.

(5) Raja.

(6) Yang Mulia.

(7) Pangeran

(8) Dark = Gelap, aku sempat bingung sebenarnya untuk Mech sendiri. Aku ingin menamai musuh mereka dengan nama yang keren tapi ketika menerjemahkan beberapa nama hasilnya tetap aneh jadi ke opsi pertama yaitu, Mech.

* * *

**A/N: **Halooo~ tidak ada yang akan aku utarakan banyak-banyak di Author Notes (diawal sudah tersedia soalnya), maksudku aku sedang dilanda kepanikan apakah ceritanya ini terlalu aneh atau tidak. Aku mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk _update _fanfic ini jadi jika ada merasa ceritanya terlalu aneh untuk dicerna, kalian bisa mereview untuk men-_delete _nya maka aku akan _delete _sesegera mungkin. Atau jika ada yang merasa cerita ini masih layak untuk dibaca, berikan kesan kalian di kolom review, oke?


End file.
